


protecting Eddie... at all costs

by Justtme



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, psycho maddie strikes again, she got bored of Tara now she's stalking Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtme/pseuds/Justtme
Summary: Eddie has a crazy stalker. He's StalkerMaddie's next victim. Buck will do anything to protect him from his crazy sister, even if it means sacrificing his own life.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 22
Kudos: 35





	protecting Eddie... at all costs

For the past few weeks Eddie has been living with Buck in his apartment. One day when coming home from work, Buck finds his packed suitcase near the door.

"Leaving already?" - asked Buck sadly, as he stepped inside.

"Road ahead awaits." - said Eddie, not even bothered to look up and Buck could tell he was crying.

Buck sat down on the couch next to him and grabbed his hand  
"I'm more concerned with the road behind you. Eddie, what are you afraid of? Why are you running away?"

"No. I'm not gonna bring you into this."

Buck's heart sank at Eddie's words. Whatever is going on, they're in this together.  
"Standing in between you and anyone who thinks they can hurt you is exactly where I want to be standing. Eddie, are you in some kind of danger?"

"When Maddie started to obsess over me, that you picked up on, it all got worse. Much worse over the last month or so. And when I threatened to call the police on her, she threatened to kill me. And she meant it. - Eddie's voice was muffled. He struggled to speak between his sobs.  
"You know, when I heard about men being stalked by women, I got to be honest, I would pass judgment. Like, 'Why don't you just kick her in the head real hard' You are bigger and stronger than her. Now I get it. It's like, you can't even believe it's happening." 

"That sick son of a bitch..." - Buck couldn't believe his ears. He's going to kill Maddie with his bare hands.   
"Eddie, you escaped her. And I'm proud of you. But now is not the time to be alone, all right? So you should stay here. All right? I got plenty of room, and, hey, if Maddie comes looking, then I know a lot of cops." 

Eddie shook his head. "She won't. She doesn't know you live here. She doesn't know what you do. It's a real benefit that your sister doesn't care about anyone but herself."

"Okay, well, that's perfect. You can start over. I can help you. I can help you get a great job at the LAFD." - Buck got really excited. They'd be having sex EVERY lunch break.

"No. I really miss helping people, but I can't do that job every day, looking over my shoulder, wondering who's walking in the front door." - sniffled Eddie.

"Eddie, you can't let her ruin your life." - choked up Buck, he couldn't stand seeing Eddie like this. He brought this on him when he intruduced him to his psycho sister 

"She ruined my life Buck. She took everything from me. I have nothing left." - tears formed in his eyes again.

Buck pulled him into his arms.  
"I'm right here, every step of the way, okay? You're not alone Eddie and you'll never be alone. For as long as my heart beats, as long as there is another breath, i'll protect you."

Eddie buried his face into his chest, letting the tears flow. He clings unto him, unwilling to let go.

Little did they knew, Maddie was right in front of the window and she was making up plans to stop Buck's beating heart forever.


End file.
